


When The Party's Over

by Headphone_Love



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Injured Pidge, Intel Mission Gone Wrong, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Pidge has been through a lot okay, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: “Either you lower your gun now and follow me—”The feeling of heat caused sweat droplets to move down her neck.“Or you can collect the small one inpieces.”





	When The Party's Over

Pidge huffed, kicking and waving her good arm while rattling off a string of expletives. Leave it to her cloaking device to poop out on her just as she was walking past two soldiers. She just hoped the others hadn’t experienced such bad luck.

“Let go of me you oversized piece of—!”

The smack across her face had her seeing shapes and colours, the paladin working hard to reorient herself. She could feel what felt like sweat slipped down the side of her face, but a part of her knew that was most likely not the case. It wouldn’t have hurt as much had she not lost her helmet long before. On top of that, the monsters managed to break her hand, so it wasn’t like she could summon her bayard without the risk of losing it immediately. Thankfully, she hadn’t been taken an official prisoner which meant that the others could still help her out.

She just needed a way to alert them and fast.

Pidge shut her eyes as they continued to drag her by the back of her suit, wondering what Lance would do. He’d been kidnapped and taken captive more than anyone else—a running joke that Keith never found funny—and had even offered up genuine tips for what to do in situations like this.

Crack some jokes. Annoy the hell out of the Galra. Play a prank.

Her eyes lit up as a smirk formed on her lips.

Pidge took in a deep breath, keeping her eyes open to the point her vision grew foggy. She then used her good hand to access the suit’s abilities and grinned at the sight down the hall.

Then she let out a scream.

“Allura, run! Don’t let them see you!” she wailed into the long hall, the Galra turning just as a speck of pink and white ran around a corner. On high alert. Pidge was pulled up and over the shoulder of one of the Galra, the act causing pain to shoot down to her useless hand. They ran, Pidge continuing to scream that the Galra were getting closer, much to their chagrin.

A hard turn that caused her head to skim the wall. She played it up, however, waving her arm and hitting the wall before going limp. If they thought she was unconscious…

“Finally. Why are all paladins such pains?”

A grunt of agreement.

Pidge felt her eye twitch, wondering how nice it’ll be when she electrocutes these assholes into the next deca-phoeb.

Instead, she pushed the irritation aside and listened as they continue to speak. Whenever they spoke now, it sounded like they were speaking in tongues. Even then, she could hear the word Voltron a few times, wondering if the reason for them saying it was because they were warning all other soldiers aboard of the breach. She did her best to keep her breathing steady, not needing to freak herself out. It was the nerves making her think of the possibilities, but Pidge had faith.

Besides, they were doing most of the work for her right now. The more halls they went down, the more likely she was to run into a fellow paladin.

A part of her just hoped whoever it was wasn’t injured like she was.

* * *

 

Grueling ticks moved along, but some progress had been made while Pidge was playing up her unconsciousness.

The two Galra had decided to split up, one deciding to take Pidge back to what she assumed would be a prison for anyone caught and the other trying to find hologram Lance.

That meant now was as good a time as ever.

The sound of electricity buzzing had the Galra letting out a silent scream, sending them toppling to the ground. Pidge grunted at the weight of the enemy, especially since her hand had managed to get caught beneath them both. It had long since numbed itself, much to Pidge’s relief and concern. She would deal with it later once she was back on the ship rather than now when it wasn’t a sure thing she would even be returning, though.

Shoving him off, Pidge lifted her good hand, bayard sparking as she clicked her tongue. “Idiots,” she grumbled, looking around carefully before making her way down the hall. It was like a maze, Pidge unable to tell the difference in each hall simply because of how they all looked the same. She didn’t stop moving despite the fact considering that was Allura’s rule number one for them all.

If you aren’t bleeding out, don’t stop moving.

Turning a corner, Pidge nearly tripped over something hard, stumbling back and holding her breath. She found her ability to breath again when she was met with Lance staring at her in confusion. He was crouched down around the corner for whatever reason, but Pidge didn’t care.

He was there and she was _safe._

“Pidgeotto? I thought you were supposed to be—?”

“Change of plans,” Pidge cut off, leaning down and frowning deeply. “Got the info but my helmet went missing and I couldn’t tell anyone the Galra know we’re here, we have to go _now_.”

Lance swallowed hard but relayed the info while Pidge cradled her arm in her grasp. She could tell that Keith and Lance were going back and forth just by the tone of his voice, Keith most likely not happy that their mission was being cut short. Ironic, considering this mission felt like it would never end for her. Her body was pleading with her to get into a pod, something it never did unless she was seriously out of it.

“Alright, Pidge, we just gotta get you back to your lion and then…”

Pidge was off the ground before she could hear the rest, pain blooming in her scalp as she hissed and squirmed. Lance had his bayard out in an instant, ready to shoot the bastard down. She had never seen him switch from exhausted to concentrated so quickly in all their time as teammates, but she was thankful for it.

Lance might be a klutz off the battlefield, but he was their sharpshooter for a reason.

“Let her go!”

The Galra raised a brow, shaking Pidge in his grasp as if she were a worm he had plucked from the soil. “Why would I when she’s the reason you will be coming with me, blue one? Or should I call you red one because we claimed your pitiful leader already?”

Lance’s thrust the gun further forward: a warning to stop speaking.

“How noble,” the Galra hummed. “Though it would be best for you to accept your fate. Your time is ticking faster than her own...might as well not prolong the inevitable.”

Pidge froze at the words, scanning Lance’s form to see the red that was already seeping through his armor and down his leg. Her blood ran cold, but Lance didn’t look bothered in the slightest.

“This little thing? It’s a barely a wound,” Lance insisted with a wink to Pidge. She could feel her eyes water, hating how her arm had gone numb. She hated how she had dropped her bayard in shock and how she wasn’t able to do much other than watch this all happen. She wondered if this is what Shiro had always talked about back when he was around: the pain of being a useless bystander.

Lance’s confidence wavered at the sound of another gun powering up, Pidge feeling the pressure against her back and sucking in a breath.  She could tell what was happening without needing to be told, even in her disoriented state. With Lance bleeding out and a gun to her back...this was looking much grimmer than she expected it would.

“What will it be, paladin?”

Lance couldn’t answer, nearly backing off as his gun shifted. He was smarter than to let his guard down, though, and opted for tightening his grip on the weapon instead. With his lips pressed into a thin line, he adjusted his stance. That was an answer enough for his decision.

“You humans are such pests,” the Galra growled, lifting Pidge higher. The pull was aggravating the gash on her forehead, more blood slipping down her face. “You never know when to give in or accept the mercy of your superiors.”

A low chuckle left Lance’s lips. “Nope. We just love the taste of freedom too much,” he said quietly. “Maybe the Galra should swallow some down and get back to me in two to three movements if the dose isn’t working.”

Pidge’s fingers curled at the feeling of nails digging into her scalp, lips parted as she let out a choked sound.

“Either you lower your gun now and follow me—”

The feeling of heat caused sweat droplets to move down her neck.

“Or you can collect the small one in _pieces_.”

Lance’s expression darkened, blue eyes meeting Pidge’s misty brown ones. Pidge didn’t say a word, knowing this wasn’t her decision to make. This wasn’t their first merry-go-round. They both knew how Lance worked, and that meant there was no choice other than to stay and fight. With that in mind, Pidge offered a pained grin. Lance offered a nod in response.

Right. The decision had been made from the moment the Galra had threatened them both.

From the moment the bastard had admitted his part in their comrade’s disappearance.

Pidge shut her eyes and let her shoulders fall. She could hear Lance let out a shaky breath.

And then a gunshot.


End file.
